The guide for living with the Organisation: Demyx
by Luckycookie
Summary: Did you get kidnapped by the Organisation recently and are having a hard time getting along with some of the members? Well, this guide will help you get along with Demyx who is probably the nicest member. Other guides coming soon. Sorry for bad summary


**Me: The idea for this story hit me last night. ****I just had to write it. Please don't copy the idea because I will write guides for different org. members later on. Thanks. Oh yeah, I just corrected a ton of mistakes. Geez, I was probably half asleep when I wrote this first.**

**

* * *

**

Are you one of those people who got kidnapped by the Organisation and now, have to spend the rest of your life with them? You are?! Well, never fear 'The guide for living with the Organisation' is here! This guide will tell you a few bit's and pieces on how to live with the some times annoying Nobodies.

* * *

This guide is specified on the Organisation's number 9: Demyx. Now, you might think 'Why do I need a guide for living with him?!' Well, let me tell you, living with Demyx isn't as easy as it sounds.

You know, I think Demyx should help with this guide. Hold on a second, I'll get him.

"Hey Demyx, come on over, I wanne show you something!"

"What it is? Something to eat?"

"No, just come on!"

"Here, just sit down there beside the computer. See, I'm writing this guide and I would love to have some of your advice on how to live with you."

"I see, but why are you writing this?"

"This guide is for people that got kidnapped by the Organisation."

"Ahhh, now I get it. I'll help you, no prob."

"Thanks Demyx, you're still my fav. water-boy! Oh yeah, I'm going to do this with other org. members as well."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"No."

Ok. Let's get started. I'll tell you a few tips for living with Demyx.

**Tip number one:**If you're new in the Organisation, Demyx will almost certainly be the first to try and befriend with you. If you hate the organisation for kidnapping you, don't let it out on Demyx like I did. It's not his fault that you're with them now. Demyx is a good friend so take my advice and be nice to him.

**Tip number two**: Demyx might scare you at first when you see him. He might look strong and all that but don't let his tough-boy looks fool you, Demyx is most likely the nicest Nobody in the Organisation.

"I don't think so, Roxas is way nicer."

"No he's not. He told me to shut up yesterday so I don't agree. You would never tell anyone to shut up."

"Well, no I wouldn't, but Roxas can be nice."

"He can but that's not the point. Let's continue before we start fighting over it."

**Tip number three: **If you love sweets and have lots with you, do NOT give any to Demyx even if he gets on his knees and begs! If Demyx eats sweets he will go absolutely positively C-R-A-Z-Y!

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! What was that last week, huh?"

"Xiggy made me eat that chocolate!"

"Yeah, but you went absolutely crazy after eating one bar so that proves that sugar isn't something you should be eating!"

"Fine!"

Moving on . . .

**Tip number four: **This is important! Do NOT touch Demyx' hair! The last person that did nearly drowned!

"Well, he did actually drown."

"No Demyx, he didn't. Roxas rescued him."

"Roxas rescued him? I wanted that person to drown!"

**Tip number five: **When you're having a shower, you have to make sure that the bathroom door is locked and that you don't shower too long. If the door isn't locked and you showered too long, Demyx will march straight into the bathroom and give you a lecture about wasting water. Demyx thinks that showering for a long time is a big waste of water and he hates water wasters! He won't think about that a person in a shower has no clothes on till he sees it and so it will result in a major embarrassment. Oh, make sure that the bathroom door is locked with something that can't be opened by a key, otherwise Demyx will just get Roxas to unlock the door with a keyblade.

"I do not get Roxas to do that!"

"Demyx, stop denying the things you do. You did ask Roxas to unlock Xion's bathroom door once while she was cleaning her shower. You're lucky she was only cleaning it and wasn't actually showering!"

"How come you know all this stuff?"

"I have my ways and I'm certainly not going to tell you. But cheer up, I have been spying on the others too and you will laugh when I write guides for them."

"Maybe . . ."

**Tip number six: **Demyx will sometimes ask you little annoying questions like "Whatche doin' ?". Don't lose your temper or ignore him. Answer calm and gently and he will leave you alone most of the time. If you lose your temper, ignore him or tell him to get lost he will start to cry, tell you that he was only asking you a question and that you're one of the meanest people there is. All though Demyx will sulk for a little while he will not hate you for ever. The best way to cheer him up is to tell him you're very very sorry and that you still love him no matter what. It worked with me!

**Tip number seven: **Demyx loves to play songs on his blue sitar. He will probably ask you to listen to him play. Demyx is a pretty good musician but some of his songs go on for ever. If it just happens to be one of those songs you're listening to and you're getting annoyed with it, try and tell Demyx calmly. Don't shout at him and say his song was pure crap as it will mentally damage him. If you tell him that the song is great but you have to do something else, he'll accept your excuse most of the time.

**Tip number eight: **DO NOT waste water. Like I told you before, he hates water wasters! He will give you a lecture about wasting water if you do, and that can go on for really ever!

**Tip number nine: **If you are allowed to bring friends over to the castle (which is extremely unlikely) Demyx will act real though and strong, especially if your friends are female. Your friends will think he's tough if you haven't told them about Demyxs childish behaviour, so please don't ruin his moment of being admired as someone tough. He gets enough slacking from his fellow members.

"Yeah, they can be really harsh sometimes, especially Larxene."

"Larxene is one of the meanest members of the organisation, Demyx. She insults nearly every one except Xion and me.

"You're right, but she LOVES picking on me. I hate when she gets all crazy and hits me with lightening."

"Ah well, maybe I'm there next time to protect you. Now, moving on."

**Tip number ten: **This is your last and final tip for now. Demyx falls for girls very easily. He loves every good-looking girl he sees. If you're a girl and don't want him liking you more than best friends would like each other, you have to be straight and tell him right away. Don't wait till you feel like telling, because it will just get harder and harder every day.

"I do not fall for girls easily!"

"Sure you don't. Xion, Olette, Namine, Kairi, Aerith and Tifa are all just friendly people in your eyes, are they?

"Why do you keep doing this to me? I don't want the whole world knowing about all the girls I had a crush on, besides, they're all history, I like someone else now and it's not you!"

"Suuuuure."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You don't believe me!"

"I do Demyx, I do." _'NOT'_

So, I hope you liked this guide and that it will help you. You never know, you might be next.

"One of you lucky readers is next. He he he!"

"Demyx, don't try to scare them. I'm sure there are many people out there who would just love to get into the organisation."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said before, I have my ways."

"Anyway, I have to go now, Xigbar wants to pull off the ultimate prank. I have to see that."

"You go Demyx, just say bye to our readers."

"OK, Bye bye everyone. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Else, I'll be at your house right away!"

So, this is good bye from me too. Don't take Demyx seriously, he won't have a clue about where you live or who you are for that matter. I'll probably get Axel next to give me a hand so I can write a guide for people on how to live with him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
